


Teaching Me Bad Things

by Caitstar11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitstar11/pseuds/Caitstar11
Summary: Taeyong is worried about NCT 127’s upcoming American debut so he decides to ask his good friend Jaehyun for an English lesson. Unfortunately things change and instead Taeyong suddenly finds himself being acquainted with Jaehyun’s body as opposed to the English language and maybe Taeyong isn’t completely fluent in English yet but something tells him that the words spilling out of Jaehyun’s mouth at the moment were probably just the tiniest bit inappropriate to say on live television.





	Teaching Me Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with my latest fic! Last time it was MarkHyuck fluff now it's Jaeyong smut lol. It was my first time writing smut so I hope you enjoy!

Taeyong taps his fingers nervously against his thigh as he reads through the latest message his manager had just sent on the group chat for NCT 127. It was the schedule for their upcoming trip to the U.S and man, was it long. From the moment they landed they were jam packed with interviews, radio shows, rehearsals for their comeback stage on JKL, actually performing the song that they had been working on for months for their American fans, and the most nerve-wracking moment of all, walking down the red carpet at the American Music Awards for the very first time.

He sighs and throws his phone onto his bed. He can’t deal with this right now. Every bone in his body was aching from hours of dance practice and there was a continuous thudding in his head that refused to cease no matter how much pain medication he took. He guessed it had something to do with the whole lack of sleep thing but how could he possibly sleep now when they were right on the cusp of their heavily anticipated American debut? He still had so many things to prepare for their trip and he’d barely even started on them.

Firstly, there was his English skills. Now as someone who was born and raised in South Korea, Taeyong was fairly proud of his ability to follow along in an English conversation. He knew more English than the average Korean person would due to the number of international members in his group and of course he was required to speak in English whenever he was working with foreign composers to write NCT songs. He did well when it came to talking to people one-on-one in private but he couldn’t help but feel a tad uneasy about being interviewed at a live event that was going to be watched by millions of native English speakers who were probably going to be scrutinising his every word.

He knew that his international fans loved it whenever he spoke in English but the AMA’s was probably also going to be watched by people who possibly had never even _heard_ of K-Pop before so it was important to make a good impression on them by speaking as fluently as he possibly could.

He knew that he could rely on Johnny and Mark to be at the helm when it came to answering most of the questions but he also knew that as the leader, he was going to be expected to answer some too and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself so he had to brush up on some of those more tricky words that he usually avoided in order to present himself, and more importantly his group, in a manner that will surely impress the western audience.

But that being said the idea of sitting in his room with that damned dictionary that Johnny bought him for the next few hours sounded like utter and complete hell. His eyes burned like a scorching fire and anytime he tried to read anything it made his head pound even more. He didn’t know what else to do at this point because he knew he had to get through this work but at the same time his body was begging for a break.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea flashes through Taeyong’s mind. A way to complete his task of improving his English _and_ to finally give his body a treat after working nearly it half to death these past few weeks. He glances at the time on his phone and curses. It’s probably going to be at least an hour before he can set his devious plan into motion. He decides to use that time to take a quick power nap because if he really was going to go through with what he had planned then he knew that he definitely needed to recharge.

So he settles himself under the covers and sets his phone to go off in an hour. He closes his eyes and almost immediately falls into a deep sleep, an unusual feat for him, and isn’t awoken until he hears the soft click of his bedroom door. He groggily opens his eyes and scans the room to see who the intruder is and relaxes when he notices that it was just his roommate, Johnny.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” Johnny murmurs.

“It’s okay. I wanted to get up anyway and do some learning anyway.” Taeyong yawns and reaches for his phone to see why it didn’t wake him up. He notices that only half an hour has gone by. “Oh, you’re back early.”

“Yeah. There wasn’t much traffic on the way back like usual.” Johnny says as he quickly changes into his sleeping clothes.

“I see.”

“Anyway, I’m going to bed now. We had to pre-record a couple of broadcasts that the radio station is gonna play while we’re in America so I’m totally beat. See you tomorrow, night.”

“Night.” Taeyong mumbles as he waits for Johnny to fall sleep. Luckily it doesn’t take long as Johnny has always had an uncanny talent of being able to enter the land of slumber almost as soon as he closes his eyes. Taeyong has always been jealous of that.

 He waits until he is completely certain that Johnny is asleep before lightly placing his feet on the ground and sneaking out the bedroom as quietly as he could. After making it to the hallway he stands outside the door to make sure that he wasn’t caught and sighs in relief when he hears Johnny softly snoring. He picks up his feet and continues to make his way down the hallway until he was standing at the door of his final destination _._

He hesitantly knocks three times and prays that the other will be awake. Once again, luck was on his side and not long after the door swings open to reveal a very puzzled looking Jung Jaehyun.

“Hyung?” Jaehyun questions, a frown forming on his face.

“Hey, am I disturbing you?” Taeyong whispers.

“No. I was just making a list of all the different things I need to pack for our trip. Is everything okay? You look kind of strange.” Jaehyun asks, worry colouring his words.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just need from a favour from you. Can I come in?”

Jaehyun nods his head and ushers Taeyong into his room, closing the door behind him. He leads Taeyong to his bed and gestures for him to sit down and follows suit only once Taeyong has made himself comfortable.

“So, what’s up?” Jaehyun asks curiously.

“Johnny said that you guys had to record more stuff than usual for Enana to make up for when we’re in the U.S, are you sure you’re not tired like he is?”

“Nah, I drank some Americano at the studio because I knew I wanted to sort through my things tonight. Just tell me what you need, I swear I’m not tired.”

Taeyong sucks in a deep breath. “Well, uh, you see I’ve been kind of stressing about this whole interview thing.”

“Which interview?”

“All of them. The radio shows, the television ones and the worst is definitely the ones we’re going to have to do when we walk the red carpet at the AMA’s.”

“Why are you worrying about that? Our team has Johnny-hyung and Mark so there won’t be any communication problems.” Jaehyun asks, confusion written on his face.

“I know but I’m the leader so I can’t _not_ say anything the entire time we’re there.”

“Your English is great though? Don’t worry you’ll be fine, I promise. You’re our leader for a reason after all.” Jaehyun says, pulling in Taeyong for a friendly hug.

Taeyong immediately feels his heartbeat pick up. From this close proximity he could smell the shampoo in Jaehyun’s hair. It had a slightly fruity scent, apple maybe? Taeyong suddenly realises that he’s been holding onto Jaehyun for longer than he should have when he looks down and notices Jaehyun gently trying to remove his hands from his waist.

“Haha, sorry.” Taeyong laughs awkwardly as he quickly whipped his hands back to his sides.

“Don’t worry about it. Now, do you feel better?”

Taeyong shakes his head. “No. I know my English isn’t completely horrible but it could stand for some improvement. What I actually wanted was for you to maybe tutor me a bit? It would really mean a lot to me.”

Jaehyun frowned. “I don’t know, hyung. You know I only lived in America for four years so my English isn’t as good as Johnny-hyung’s or Mark’s. Shouldn’t you rather ask one of them? I don’t want to accidently teach you the wrong thing.”

“Come on Jaehyun. Johnny is sleeping like the dead in our room right now while Mark and Donghyuck are staying with the other Dreamies tonight so there’s only you. If you just do this one thing for me I swear I’ll make it up to you.”

“How?”

“I have my ways.” Taeyong teases while giving Jaehyun a cat-like smirk.

Jaehyun eyes Taeyong suspiciously for a couple a seconds before sighing. “Fine. Half an hour, tops. And if you make a mistake when we’re overseas then you’re not allowed to blame me, got it?”

Taeyong nods his head excitedly as Jaehyun brings out a notepad and starts to write out some basic words. Jaehyun then does his best to sound out the words as clearly as he can for Taeyong to repeat after him and for a second Taeyong feels a bit guilty about what he was doing. Poor Jaehyun was diligently trying to teach Taeyong to the very best of his abilities and here Taeyong was, thinking about his own selfish bodily needs instead.

Contemplating giving up, Taeyong suddenly notices Jaehyun reaching under his shirt to scratch his stomach. The action causes his shirt to temporarily ride up and for Taeyong to have a perfect view of the younger one’s glorious abs and before he realises it, Taeyong is salivating. Yeah, he was definitely going through with this.

Trying not to seem obvious, Taeyong stealthily places his hand on Jaehyuns thigh. Thankfully, Jaehyun was too engrossed in his teaching to even notice. Feeling confident, Taeyong slowly slides his hand up Jaehyun’s leg until he was only a few centimetres away from his final goal. Thinking that he was still in the clear, Taeyong looks up to see if there was any change in Jaehyun’s expression only to be shocked when he realises that the latter had completely stopped talking and was currently staring at Taeyong with a thunderous expression on his face.

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun asks icily.

“Um, nothing?”

“No, you’re doing something.” Jaehyun says as he flings his notepad to the other side of the room.

“Don’t be mad, okay? I’ve just been so stressed out and tired from all our rehearsals…I wasn’t thinking straight, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave and we’ll never talk about this again, okay?” Taeyong says embarrassedly, standing up to leave.

“Wait!” Jaehyun calls out as he grabs onto Taeyong’s hand firmly. “To be clear, what is it were you trying to get from me?”

“N-nothing, I changed my mind. Like I said let’s just forget about it.”

“So you’re saying that you _don’t_ want me to fuck you?” Jaehyun asks innocently.

“W-what?” Taeyong sputters.

“Oh, it’s just that I saw the way you were eyeing my body earlier and then I noticed where you let your hand wander so I just figured...”

“B-but I thought you were mad about that?”

“I _am_ mad but not about that. I just can’t believe you wasted nearly twenty minutes making me teach you all that stuff when in reality you just wanted to bone. I mean, really hyung, if you had just been honest from the start I could have already been buried balls deep in you by now.”

Taeyong’s jaw dropped. Was this really the same innocent Jung Jaehyun he’d always known? The ultimate white knight of their group? How could such lewd words be coming out of someone with such a sweet-looking face? Taeyong just can’t believe it.

Jaehyun smirks at Taeyong’s flabbergasted expression. “Hyung, don’t look at me like that. I know it’s shocking but I have needs too you know.”

Taeyong shuts his mouth and moves closer to seat himself in Jaehyun’s lap. He settles himself comfortably on muscular thighs and looks up at Jaehyun with batted eyelashes. “So what are you waiting for then?”

Jaehyun wastes no time. He immediately conjoins his mouth with Taeyongs, hands resting comfortably on the latter’s ass. The kiss was frantic and clumsy at times but neither seemed to particularly care at the moment. Taeyong readjusts himself on Jaehyun’s lap, accidently causing some friction with Jaehyun’s dick which elicited a loud moan from the younger. Taeyong decides to use this opportunity to stick his tongue into Jaehyun’s mouth. Their tongues wrestle around for a few moments as Taeyong gently pushes Jaehyun back onto the bed so that he was now lying on top of him. From this position he could already feel the beginnings of Jaehyun’s hard-on and he was sure that Jaehyun could feel his too.

Suddenly feeling overdressed Taeyong rips off the hoodie that he was wearing. He had a habit of wearing nothing underneath when he was at the dorms so he was already almost fully exposed from this action alone. It was autumn time in Seoul which meant there was a bit of a chill in the air that was causing Taeyong’s nipples to harden. Feeling shy, he tugs insistently on the hemp of Jaehyun’s t-shirt prompting the other to lift it over his head.

It’s not like it was Taeyong’s first time seeing Jaehyun’s six-pack up close but there was something about their current situation that made seeing them like this all the more erotic. Without any hesitation he lightly brushes his fingers over each muscle causing Jaehyun to involuntarily buck up.

“Oh? Someone’s getting excited.” Taeyong chuckles.

A pout forms on Jaehyun’s face. “Stop teasing.”

Taeyong ignores the other’s pleas and instead leans forward to lick Jaehyun’s stomach. Jaehyun whines as Taeyong uses his tongue to draw circles around each individual muscle. He slowly travels up Jaehyun’s body before stopping at the younger’s nipples. He places his lips around the baby pink orb and begins to suck. He feels Jaehyun’s chest heaving underneath him and a set of hands pulling at his hair and smirks. He loved knowing that such a simple act like this could turn Jaehyun into such a writhing mess. After a few minutes he decides that he’s done playing and lifts his head up to look into Jaehyun’s eyes.

“My turn.” Taeyong orders.

Jaehyun wordlessly flips their positions around so that Taeyong was now the one lying on the bed. He immediately unbuttons Taeyong’s jeans and simultaneously slips off his pants and underwear in one fluid motion. He gazes down at Taeyong’s throbbing erection and licks his lips with anticipation. Without warning he dives down and engulfs the head of Taeyong’s cock in his mouth causing Taeyong to gasp out loud.

“Fuck.” Taeyong moans as he grinds his hips further into Jaehyun’s mouth. Thankfully Jaehyun understands what Taeyong is trying to signal and swallows deeper and deeper until finally he reaches the base. The tips of Taeyong’s cock was tickling the back of his throat and Jaehyun could feel each and every vein with his tongue which only made the tightening in his own pants worse. Not wanting to waste any more time he slowly begins to bob his head up and down while maintaining eye contact with blonde boy underneath him.

On Taeyong’s side he was nearly losing the battle. The sight of Jaehyun’s luscious pink lips surrounding his dick with ruffled hair, hooded eyes and a mixture of pre-cum and saliva dripping out his mouth was almost enough fuel to send Taeyong right over the edge right there and then but he willed himself to hold on, wanting to savour the moment for as long as he can.

Jaehyun on the other hand has a completely different set of plans. Wanting to bring his dear hyung to completion as soon as possible so that they can finally start with the real fun is his main priority at the moment. He increases his pace and sucks as furiously hard as he can so that he can achieve his goal and smiles with satisfaction when he notices Taeyong’s thighs starting to tremble indicating that the rapper was nearly at his climax.

“Jaehyuun. I-I’m so close, I can’t make it, I–” Taeyong whines desperately.

Jaehyun hollows out his cheeks in response and gives one last hard suck before suddenly his mouth is being filled with Taeyong’s bitter seed. Out of curiosity he decides to swallow and is pleasantly surprised when he realises that he actually enjoys the acquired taste.

Taeyong covers his face with his arm and pants heavily in an attempt to catch his breath. He uses the back of his left hand to wipe away the layer of sweat that had settled on his forehead and watches through the gaps between his fingers as Jaehyun gets up from the bed and rummages for something in his desk drawer. He eventually finds what he’s looking for and makes himself comfortable in front of Taeyong’s hole.

“Is that lube?” Taeyong whispers in awe as he peers down.

“Yeah, one of our choreographers gave it to me when I turned twenty-one. He told me it was for luck. I wonder what he would think if he knew that I was using it on my own bandmate?” Jaehyun muses as he pops the cap off.

“Let’s hope he never finds out.”

Jaehyun hums in agreement and squirts a generous amount of the jelly onto his fingers. He glances up at Taeyong to gauge his expression and only slowly starts to insert his index finger once Taeyong nods in approval. Taeyong gasps at the cold intrusion and unintentionally clenches himself around Jaehyun’s finger. Jaehyun smiles and draws a circle inside of Taeyong causing him to groan and clench down even harder.

“More?” Jaehyun asks teasingly.

“Please.” Taeyong begs.

Jaehyun complies and carefully inserts two more fingers, watching anxiously as Taeyong’s face contorts in pain. Feeling guilty Jaehyun feathers the inside of Taeyong’s thighs with kisses in attempt to distract the elder while simultaneously twisting his three fingers inside in a manner that he prayed was gentle. Realising that this was making it worse he decides to still his fingers and rather wait for the blonde to get used to the stretch. Keeping his eyes locked on Taeyong’s face, Jaehyun only starts to move his fingers again when Taeyong bucks his hips up in attempt to get Jaehyun’s fingers deeper inside him.

He spreads his fingers apart as wide as he can, exploring each and every crevice he could reach. A beautiful sound is drawn out of Taeyong and spurs Jaehyun on to pull out his digits slowly and slam them back in without warning. He repeats this action for the next couple of minutes while using his free hand to pump Taeyong’s cock to the same rhythm.

“Enough playing around.” Taeyong suddenly states, gently pushing Jaehyun back with his feet. “I want the real thing. Jung Jaehyun, get the fuck inside me _.”_

Jaehyun doesn’t need to be told twice. He shimmies himself out of his remaining clothes and once again grabs the lube. He slathers a healthy amount onto his erection and makes sure to rub a little extra around Taeyong’s entrance too.  He positions himself so that he is kneeling between Taeyong’s legs and grabs the back of his knees to rest comfortably on his shoulders. He looks down at Taeyong who is dripping with sweat, to the point that his hair was now clumps that stuck to his forehead, and he can’t help but feel a sense of concern.

“Are you sure you’re stretched out enough? Are you’re sure you even still want to do this?” He asks with worry in his eyes.

Taeyong rolls his eyes. “I’m sure. Stop being such a Jaehyun and just _fuck me_ already.”

“Well since you asked so nicely...” Jaehyun replies sarcastically. He uses his hand to guide his dick into Taeyong’s quivering hole and timidly pushes the tip of his cock in. Taeyong’s mouth falls open but there is otherwise no other sign of pain so Jaehyun feels comfortable enough to push further in until the entire head was buried within Taeyong. He looks up to check up on the elder and notices how his eyes are squeezed shut.

“Are you okay?”

Taeyong groans. “Yeah, I’m fine just keep going.”

Jaehyun waits a few seconds before gingerly pushing forward until he’s nearly almost entirely buried within Taeyong.

“Just go all the way I can handle it.” Taeyong says through gritted teeth.

Jaehyun obeys and moves himself until he’s finally fully sheathed. His cock is completely hidden and he can’t believe how warm and _tight_ it feels to be inside of his leader. He desperately wants to move but he knows that he has to wait for Taeyong to adjust so he settles for watching the elder’s face as he breathes heavily through his nostrils and gnaws on his lip in pleasure.

A few minutes go by and eventually Taeyong chokes out. “Move, please.”

“You sure?”

Taeyong confidently nods his head so Jaehyun decides to remove himself before gently thrusting back in. He repeats this motion a few more times, each time drawing out a needier and louder gasp from Taeyong as he slowly builds up a rhythm.

Eventually Taeyong’s gasps turn into straight up moans, shocking both of them. Taeyong feels himself flush as he realises that he sounds eerily similar to a porn star but luckily Jaehyun seems to like it and immediately increases his pace.

Suddenly Jaehyun stops and lifts Taeyong’s legs into the air. He folds them back neatly until his feet were nearly touching the headboard and silently gestures for Taeyong to grab behind his knees for support. Jaehyun is amazed at how smoothly Taeyong was able to bend his legs back like that but he supposes that that was just one of the many perks of fucking a professional dancer.

Taeyong swallows nervously. His body was nearly folded in half and he was more exposed than he had ever been in his entire life. From this view Jaehyun could probably see deeper inside of him than anyone had ever before and even though this thought made Taeyong embarrassed it also made him feel oddly excited. He secretly loved the idea of showing himself to Jaehyun and he wanted the other to see _more_ of him if it was even possible.

When Jaehyun eventually places his dick back into Taeyong he finds that he has much better access. He tries to hit a different spot with each thrust until finally he finds _the_ spot which causes Taeyong to yelp loudly.

Jaehyun smirks and continues to hit this area while Taeyong loses feeling in his toes. He’s pretty sure that there’s tears rolling down his cheeks but his body is currently going through so many sensations that he can’t be certain.

“So you’re feeling good, huh?” Jaehyun remarks with pride.

Taeyong, unable to form coherent words, simply nods his head. He arches his back up in an attempt to bring Jaehyun even closer to his core which causes the latter to curse and he slam into the former even harder.

The obscene sound of their skin slapping against each other echoes throughout the room and for a moment Taeyong wonders if the other members can hear. The level-headed side of him knew that it would be very bad if it became public knowledge that he and Jaehyun were knocking boots but the other more rebellious side of him that he kept well hidden from the rest of the world said otherwise.

It wasn’t logical by any means but the thought of the entire dorm listening to Jaehyun pounding his ass like there was no tomorrow made Taeyong’s heart race. He just felt _so good_ and he didn’t care if they were going to judge him or make fun of him because the pleasure that he was feeling right now was so incomparable to anything else that he’s felt in weeks that he probably wouldn’t even care if the entire city of Seoul could hear them.

“Hyung, s-so close.” Jaehyun gasps breathily.

Taeyong uses his elbows to prop himself up and wrap his legs around Jaehyun’s waist. Jaehyun quickly places his hands onto Taeyong’s lower back to prevent him from falling back while the elder starts to powerfully bounce himself up and down on the younger’s dick. He purposefully angles himself so that Jaehyun’s dick hits his prostate dead centre with each thrust while Jaehyun keeps himself occupied by staring at Taeyong’s rock hard cock slapping against his stomach with each bounce.

“Nnng, I think I’m gonna come. Is it alright if I…inside?” Jaehyun asks shyly, sweat droplets drippling down the sides of his face.

“ _Fuck,_ yeah you can, I’m so close too.” Taeyong responds shakily.

Jaehyun buries his head into the nook of Taeyong’s shoulder and bites down as he finally reaches his climax. He spurts himself into Taeyong’s ass and watches in awe as his dick slowly deflates. He curses out loud as Taeyong continues to grind down onto his now limp and overly-sensitive cock but thankfully the feeling of Jaehyun’s warm fluids filling him up is enough to send Taeyong over the edge for the second time that night as he too reaches his climax. Taeyong orgasms in ropes that decorate Jaehyun’s chest, some even sliding down to rest on Jaehyun’s member.

Taeyong whips his head back with his mouth spread open while gripping onto Jaehyun’s neck as he sees sparkling white stars. He hears a loud whimpering noise and it takes him a few seconds to realise that it was his own voice screaming out Jaehyun’s name. His legs shake violently as they finally give out causing him to flop unceremoniously onto his back, bringing Jaehyun down with him.

The two pant in unison after that in attempt to catch their breaths. After a few moments Taeyong gently pushes Jaehyun off of him so that the younger was now lying at his side. Not wanting to break the sudden contrast of the room’s mood, Taeyong cuddles into Jaehyun and rests his head onto the younger one’s wide chest. Jaehyun smiles affectionately and places a chaste kiss to the crown of Taeyong’s head.

“I can’t believe we really did that.” Jaehyun says, finally breaking the silence.

“Me neither. I mean I’ve been thinking about doing this with you for years but I was always so scared of what you would say.” Taeyong admits honestly.

“I know, me too! I was so afraid that this would ruin our relationship but I swear I feel so much closer to you now.”

Taeyong instantly grabs Jaehyun’s hand and sweetly pecks it. “The feeling is mutual.”

Jaehyun beams before clearing his throat. “So about those English lessons…”

Taeyong playfully smacks Jaehyun’s arm. “If you dare get up and reach for that goddamn notebook I swear I’ll make you wear a cock ring the next time we have sex.”

“ _Jesus,_ fine. I was just worried because you did seem like you were genuinely concerned about those American interviews.”

Taeyong lifts his head up to look into Jaehyun’s eyes fondly. “Nah, I’m good. As long as I have you by my side then I have nothing to worry about.”

The next day Taeyong sat in the kitchen of NCT 127’s dorms as he waited for the other members to get ready so that they could leave for dance practice. He had made himself some oats and was currently struggling to lift his spoon into his mouth, earning a strange look from Doyoung who was also eating breakfast next to him.

“Are you okay? You look exhausted.” Doyoung asks with a frown.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Taeyong yawns. “Didn’t get much sleep last night cause I’ve been worrying about our trip to the U.S.”

Doyoung nods in understanding. “You worry too much, it’s not good for you. I can’t imagine what it must be like to be the leader of eighteen people and have to stress about everyone’s problems but you should try and relax a little. Look, do you want to hear a funny story that might calm you down a bit?”

“Sure.”

“Okay so last night at like 2 in the morning I kept hearing this weird _banging_ noise.”

Taeyong drops his spoon into his bowl, resulting in a loud clang. “What?”

“Wait, let me finish. So there was this constant squeaking sound and I couldn’t understand what the fuck it was until finally, I heard a _moan.”_

Taeyong’s face pales as his hands start to shake in his lap. “Maybe you were imagining it?”

 “Nope, I heard what I heard, it was most definitely porn. My theory is that some freak in this dorm thought he could beat one out while the rest of were sleeping. I mean, yeah I get it we all do it but for Christ’s sake use some bloody earphones! I swear it was like he _wanted_ us to hear him getting off, what a fucking perv.”

Taeyong slumps his shoulders in relief. _Thank god for Doyoung’s naivety._

“It started when Johnny and Jaehyun came back from their radio recording. Jaehyun is too much of a stand-up guy to do something as perverted as that so I’m thinking it was probably our boy Johnny.” Doyoung says as he strokes his non-existent beard.

“It was totally Johnny, you’re right.” Taeyong blurts out, easily throwing one of his oldest friends under the bus. “I share a room with him and I was definitely there the entire time so I heard it all. I’m the leader so I try to protect all of the members which is why I didn’t say anything before but since you already figured it out on your own there’s no point in hiding it.”

Doyoung slams his hand onto the table. “I _knew_ it. You can’t pull one over the legendary Kim Dongyoung, I’m just too smart for this world.”

Taeyong laughs nervously. “Of course. Who would even dare to try and fool a mind as brilliant as yours? But listen, I know you’re mad about what he did but if I were you I wouldn’t say anything to Johnny. It’s just embarrassing you know? I’ll try and hint to him that he should learn to keep his private times, you know, private.”

Doyoung smiles gratefully and places his hand onto Taeyong’s shoulder. “You’re such a good leader, hyung. You always have our best interests at heart. Hey, do you wanna be roomies when we’re in LA?”

At that moment Jaehyun enters the room sans shirt while using a towel to dry off his damp hair. He gives Taeyong a teasing wink before squatting down in front of the fridge to find his yoghurt. Taeyong stares lustfully at the strained muscles on Jaehyun’s back before being brought back to reality by Doyoung snapping his fingers in front of him.

“Hyung?”

“Huh, what?” Taeyong mumbles as he licks his lips.

“I asked if you wanted to share a room with me when we’re in LA?”

“Oh sorry, I can’t.”

“Why not?” Doyoung asks, tilting his head to the side.

“Because I’m rooming with Jaehyun. He and I are going to…well let’s just say, _learn some English.”_

Jaehyun turns around to grin mischievously at Taeyong while Taeyong sticks his tongue out playfully. Oh, he was _definitely_ looking forward to this trip now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this fic as dirty as I could but I couldn't help but include a little bit of fluff/humour at the end!  
> Please leave a comment and don't forget to check out my other MarkHyuck fic if you enjoyed my writing!  
> Talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/caitstar11) and I might even do some requests if you ask nicely! (Mostly Markhyuck but I would consider writing for a different nct couple if the idea is interesting enough.)


End file.
